For You I Will
by englishmyth
Summary: This is Teddy's last year at Hogwarts and Victoire's 5th year. Will they end the year as they began it, as just friends, or will there be something more? Follow them as the manoeuvre through a world of sex, drugs and dubstep.
1. Chapter 1

Victoire Weasley moved through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ pushing her trolley in front of her. She looked up and saw the crowd of wizards and witches on the packed platform, next to a billowing scarlet steam train and smiled widely. She had missed this. She loved the odd mix of people in brightly coloured robes next to their children in muggle clothes. She had missed the excitement of going back to school and she was looking forward to seeing all her friends again. She had spent most of her summer in France with her mother's family, sure it was nice and she had gotten a lovely tan out of it but that hadn't stopped her from missing her friends for a month and a half. She was about to start her 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she couldn't wait to get going.

She moved through the people, her long blonde hair billowing behind her, she weaved through the crowd before spotting her family in the middle of the platform. Her father was hugging her little sister Dominique, who looked like she might have a heart attack, and whispering word of encouragement to her. Today was her first day at Hogwarts and Dominique, being the typical drama queen she was, had the attention of all the family on her. Vic moved towards her family and as she did she brushed against the shoulder of a boy by mistake, she turned around to say sorry but instead was hugged fiercely by her best friend Teddy Lupin. He picked her up yanking her hands off her trolley and spun her around once before putting her down and yelling, 'Vic, it's great to see you.' He smiled his trademark wolfish grin at her and Vic laughed.

'It's great to see you too Teddy.' She chuckled again before hugging him once more. When she released him she held him at arm's length to study him, he seemed to have gotten taller since she last saw him he now stood at around 6 foot 2" and his colour of the day hair was a deep purple which made his blue eyes sparkle, he had the same straight pointed features he had before. Being a metmorphmagus Teddy could change his appearance at will but he hardly ever changed his facial features, except to entertain the little Weasleys, it was not like he would ever need to change his face he had an incredibly handsome, sculpted face and his slouchy jeans, Nike hi tops and polo shirt made his lean, muscled figure look positively drool worthy too. It was an unusually warm day for September the 1st, summer last ditch attempt to hang around left the temperature at 26 Celsius, making jackets obsolete. 'Have you grown a bit, Ted?' she said looking at him critically to see if anything else had changed.

'Yes, like an inch.' Teddy chuckled, Vic was still looking him over. 'Come on Vic stop looking at me like that you're giving me the creeps.'

'How am I giving you the creeps? I'm not doing anything.' Vic pouted.

'Oh yeah?' said Teddy he then started to circle her mimicking her inspection in an overly exaggerated way. He moved around her, poking her, inspecting the top of her head. Vic stood through it laughing lightly taking the prodding silently to prove it wasn't annoying. Teddy, motivated by her silence, kept going, moving down tapping her sandaled feet before lifting up the skirt to her summer dress cheekily.

'Hey!' Victoire shouted swiping at his hand. Teddy laughed heartily sliding back in front of her. 'Fine,' Vic admitted 'I'll stop if you stop.' Teddy grinned having proved his point.

'Come on, I think we should go to your parents before Dominique starts crying.' Teddy said grabbing her trolley and steering it towards the Weasleys. Vic followed him through the crowd.

They reached her parents; her father looked relieved to see her, he moved to her hugging her saying, 'Have a good year Victoire and,' He looked over his shoulder to the figure of Dominique who was now talking to their mother in fluent French, 'look after your sister, ok?'

'I will dad, bye.' She moved to her mother and sister as Teddy said goodbye to Bill. Vic put her hand on Dom's shoulder 'Dom, we should probably get on the train now.' Dom nodded silently, this was strange for her normally she couldn't shut up; she must be really scared Vic thought. Vic moved to her mother who wrapped her in a tight hug.

'Au revoir ma chérie. You take care of your sister.'

'I will,' Vic said for the second time in the past two minutes. She stepped back and looked over at her father to see him and Teddy hugging jovially, Teddy had always been basically part of the family so this was nothing new. He always attended every Weasley/Potter family function and he had since his grandmother died in his 4th year been living with the Potters, so it would be silly if he didn't. He and Vic had been friends forever, Teddy was even at St Mungo's when Vic was born. They were fast friends playing in the burrow together all the time, climbing trees and playing 'it' in the fields. They told each other everything and had remained best friends to this day. He was like a carbon copy of her personality, they were both quite wild and had cutting senses of humour, Vic was more calm and collected than Teddy was, he was quick to anger and had he wasn't ashamed to admit that he had punched a few people in his time, but they all deserved it. They were both flirty and could make the other smile without even trying. They supported each other through hard times and could make each other laugh for hours. Sure they had had a few fights every now and then but they were always over so quickly, Victoire couldn't hold a grudge for shit and got easily bored of being mad with Teddy and always eventually they ended up friends again.

Teddy and Bill moved back to the trio of girls, Teddy said a quick goodbye to Fleur before grabbing Dom's trunk and hauling it onto the train, Dom followed Teddy quietly mumbling a last goodbye to her parents before disappearing onto the train. Vic followed her lugging her trunk with her as the whistle blew signalling the train was about to leave. Vic waved to her parents one last time before moving into the carriages her trunk trailing behind her. She found Teddy quickly outside a compartment alone.

'Where's Dom?' she asked.

Teddy turned to her grabbing her trunk off her, 'I put her in that compartment with a load of other first years, she said she was fine. Come on everyone's down here.'

Vic sighed with relief; she wouldn't have to deal with her sister till they reached Hogwarts. Don't get her wrong she did love her sister, in small doses; sometimes she could be quite overbearing and manipulative. That's a definite Slytherin thought Vic.

Vic moved her mind off her sister and continued following Teddy, 'So where is everyone?'

Teddy grinned, 'just down here and Marcus is dying to see you.'

Vic laughed, Marcus Ware one of Teddy's best friends who was also with Teddy in 7th year, had a crush on Victoire which he told her every time she saw him. He was a player but always said he would change his ways for Vic. It had become a running gag for the group, he would profess his undying love for Vic and she would think of new ways of turning him down. Marcus was incredibly handsome and ran along Teddy in the eyes of the girls of Hogwarts. He was just taller than Teddy with a toned body from years of playing chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Teddy. He had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was definitely charming and was the joker of the group he would say anything for a laugh.

'Haha, I can't wait to see him, I came up with a few good ones over the summer.' Teddy laughed.

'Awww, so you're going to break his little heart again.' He said with mock sincerity.

'I'm sure he'll find another girl to help him get over it.' Vic joked, Teddy snorted as he passed a few second year girls. They looked at him before quickly running away giggling. 'Looks like you could have a few prospects there too.'

'Eww Vic they're twelve, anyway we're here.' Teddy said as he pulled a carriage door open.

They were greeted by a chorus of, 'VIC!' Victoire moved into the compartment slightly only to be jumped on by two girls. The first was Philomena Raeburn, she was a Ravenclaw in Vic's year, she was quite short with curly brown hair and brown eyes and a curvy figure. She was the daughter of an important ministry official who was in charge of Magical Transportation or something along those lines. She was loud and always had her opinions heard, she and Vic had been friends since second year when Gryffindor had herbology with Ravenclaw and Vic found her hilarious, normally for reasons Phila didn't understand. The second girl who jumped on Vic was Ettie Fallon, she was in Gryffindor with Vic, they shared a dorm with two other girls, Teagan Abner and Druela (Dru) Heathwaite, who were both sitting down waiting to say hello. Also in the compartment was Everard Fallon, Ettie's identical twin brother who was also in Gryffindor. Rigel Brown, a Hufflepuff and Teddy's three best friends, Marcus, Amory Blaine and Ace Statterby, who were all in Teddy's year. Marcus and Amory were both in Gryffindor with Teddy but Ace was in Hufflepuff. Teddy's year was small, not many people had children during the war and Teddy's year consisted of no more than 25 people, which meant they all knew each other. Vic year was quite small as well only 30 people in the 5th year. So they were quite a family.

Vic squeezed into the compartment, they had managed to snag the biggest one on the train but there still wasn't enough room for eleven people so Rigel was sitting on the floor under the window, smoking a cigarette. Vic moved round hugging everyone, while Teddy stood at the door jokingly moping. 'Oh yes lets all say hello to Vic, no, no need to stand up for me and shout "Teddy how are you?" I'm fine thanks for asking.' He joked.

Everyone laughed and Marcus said, 'well we just saw you six minutes ago didn't we, when you dropped your trunk off and I didn't miss you that much in your absence that I'd have a sudden urge to hug and yell "Teddy". Sorry mate you're not that special.' Teddy laughed, Dru then got up and moped about having to go off and do prefect duties, everyone said bye and she vacated her chair and left the compartment Teddy jumped at the seat and slid in next to Amory, before Rigel could even get up. Rigel jokingly gave Teddy an evil glare from the floor and flicked ash out of the compartments open window. Teddy grinned back before turning to Amory and chatting to him.

Vic was just saying hello to Teagan when she felt a pull on her waist and suddenly found herself on Marcus's lap, he smiled his most dazzling smile at her and said in his most enchanting voice, 'but you, Miss Victoire Weasley are definitely someone to get excited about, you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you.'

Victoire just smiled kissed his cheek and said 'Hey Marcus,' before turning around on his lap and stealing Rigel's cigarette and taking a toke.

Marcus turned to the group and said, 'Did you see that, she kissed my cheek I totally deserve a point for that.'

'What do you mean you deserve a point?' asked Vic. Ettie and a few of the others laughed.

'Marcus thinks he deserves a point for every time you do something nice or don't reject him too harshly whereas you get a point when you do. What's the score now?' Ettie responded.

'It's like 21-68 to you Vic,' said Amory smiling.

'21 my arse,' yelled Marcus, 'I have more than that, remember last year when we did that Truth or Dare drinking game and me and Vic pulled, well I deserve like1 6 points for that.'

'Actually,' laughed Vic, 'I had to bite your tongue to get you to stop.'

The whole compartment burst out in laughter. 'Well I think that's 21-69 now,' choked Amory who was still laughing.

'Whatever, you fuckers,' groaned Marcus as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and handed one to Vic before getting himself one. Vic nicked Rigel's lighter and lit hers and took a puff she then turned to Marcus and lit his from hers. Their eyes connected as they lit up and Vic thought she saw something really genuine in his eyes at that moment. But then she looked away, Marcus slipped his arm around her middle to steady her as she returned the lighter to Rigel and left it there resting on her hip.

She turned back to face the compartment, 'so when are you gonna do the first Friday Party of the year then Teddy?'

The Friday Parties were something Teddy and his friends had set up in their 4th year, they had wanted somewhere to drink, smoke and hang out of a Friday night instead of doing homework. So Teddy had suggested they go to the Room of Requirement, the room had been out of use since the war so teachers never checked it on their rounds and no one apart from Teddy knew where it was. Harry had told Teddy most of the secrets he had found at Hogwarts when Teddy was in his first year; he gave him the map, the cloak and the location of the room. So instead of trying to sneak down to Hogsmeade every Friday, like most of the upper years tried, and failed, to do, they just hung out in the Room of Requirement instead turning it into whatever they wanted. It quickly became popular amongst Teddy's year and then the upper years as well, until it had turned into the biggest underground party Hogwarts had ever seen. It happened every two weeks or so and it was a huge success with the students, all they had to do was leave their common rooms after 9 and peg it to the 7th floor where the room had been transformed into the perfect rave space. By using a Fidelious charm cleverly set up by Amory, the room was secure and students could only get in if told by the secret keeper or if they saw the note expressly written by Teddy. Even so the room was normally packed, it had been going for almost two and a half years now and word had spread around. It was made up of a majority of 5th, 6th and 7th years but choice exceptions were made from the lower years. Last year Vic and her friends were the only 4th years to be allowed to the party. The party was now the place to be and it and its creator went down in Hogwarts legend as the most brilliant idea since Fred and George Weasley put a portable swamp in the charms corridor.

'I dunno,' muttered Teddy, 'maybe not this week but next week. Once everybody's settled in and have got enough homework piled on them that a party is necessary,'

'YEAH!' whooped Everard, 'Par-tay!'

'Yeah,' groaned Amory, 'cos you know we're going to need a party with the amount of homework Professor Burnbury gives us.' The entire compartment, apart from Ace, groaned as well.

Professor Burnbury was the new potions master he arrived after Professor Slughorn decided it was time for him to permanently retire 6 years ago. Burnbury was short and squat and held his nose so far in the air he couldn't see the floor. He was pompous and worked all the students too hard.

'See, that,' Ace gestured around the compartment at all the sullen faces, 'is why I dropped potions.'

'Fuck off, Ace,' groaned Victoire, 'as soon as I can drop it I will.'

'Same.' Ettie and Rigel agreed.

'Ugh I have to keep it on if I want to become a healer,' moaned Teagan.

'What about you, Ev?' asked Victoire.

'I think I might carry it on, I mean I like the subject but fuck Burnbury's such a tosser I'm not such I could deal with him for two more years.' Replied Everard while taking a drag on his cigarette.

'I quite like him actually.' Everyone turned and stared at Phila open mouthed.

'Out. Get out of my compartment.' Marcus said in mock seriousness pointing to the door.

'What? I think he's nice.' Phila pleaded with the group in a desperate voice.

'You say that cos he loves you, he's never told you off once. You're a bit of a suck up.' Replied Rigel.

'I'm not a suck up.' Phila said, pouting. 'Just cos I'm not retarded like you and can actually follow the instructions...'

Phila was cut off when Rigel started mimicking her, 'Sir, sir, I've finished sir, seeing as I have free time shall I clean out the store cupboard for you sir? Sir, sir I know you said a two foot essay but I wrote more I hope that's alright sir?' The group sniggered, the impression was quite accurate really.

'Oh fuck off Rigel, just cos you could tell a good essay if it kicked you in the balls, I...' Phila was cut off when the compartment door.

'Anything off the trolley, dears?' Phila's reply was drowned out by the rustling of pockets to find change to buy sweets with. Marcus, Vic, Everard and Phila stayed sitting down while the rest of the group sprang up to buy as many treats as their coin purses would allow.

A minute later, everyone sat down satisfied with their purchases, just as everyone was about to tuck in, Vic having been handed a pumpkin pasty by Teddy, Everard called out. 'Hold on before you all stuff your faces, I thought we could have these.' Everard reached in his pocket and pulled out two fat joints and another bag of draw.

'Woah, you've been holding out on us man.' Shouted Marcus as he grabbed one of the zoots.

'Yeah,' Everard replied, 'I just figured it would be better to wait until the lady with the trolley came passed so when we had these we weren't disturbed.'

'That is some good thinking mate,' Teddy congratulated Everard while passing Victoire his lighter. Victoire plucked the spliff out of Marcus' lips and put it in her own before sparking up. Teddy saw Marcus watching Victoire's lips intently and he felt a pang of jealousy rise through him as he watched Victoire take a hit and then place the joint in Marcus mouth for him to take a toke. She then took it back off Marcus, Teddy watched as Vic's fingers brushed against Marcus' lips as she did this and he felt an uncontrollable desire to be the one whose lips Vic was touching. She took another hit and then passed it onto Rigel at the same time Amory passed Teddy the other spliff and he took a big hit of it.

He leaned back on his chair and watched Vic's lips as she blew out the billowing smoke effortlessly, her lips shaped in a perfect "o". Teddy sighed as he noticed Marcus watching her too and took another hit and then passed it on, Amory turned to him, grinning and said, 'what a fucking way to roll into our last year at Hogwarts, eh? High as a fucking kite.'

'Yeah,' Teddy agreed still watching Vic trying to control the urge he had to reach over and kiss his best friend. 'It's definitely something.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hi so this is the second chap and I'm sorry it took long to update. I finished writing this chapter two days after I posted the first one but I wasn't quite happy with it and I'm still not. However I thought I should put it up anyway so here you go. It's longer than the first chapter and I promise the story will move faster eventually, these two initial chaps were just about getting to know the characters and the setting. I haven't got the story figured out yet so everythings up in the air. If anyone sees a potential couple in the group let me know in the comments and I'll think about incorporating it.

Anyway all mistakes are my own and please rate and review. I got one comment for the last chapter and it really helped motivate me to write this chapter so this one is for you "HowDoesThatMakeMeFeelJasper" thanks

oh shit almost forgot DISCLAIMER: All of the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling, but anything you don't recognize belongs to me. However I would also like to thank "sweasley" who had the idea of WizComs in her Teddy/Vic fic which I would suggest you all read.

Anyway on with the show x

* * *

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station. Students, dressed in the dark black Hogwarts robes, started to pour out of the train and onto the platform. The hubbub of the students was only drowned out by the roar of Hagrid, 'Firs' years over 'ere.'

Victoire and her friends stood up in their compartment all grabbing bags and handbags while leaving their trunks and pets on the train to be taken in later. Vic looked out of the window of the smoky compartment, it was a nice night; barely any clouds in the sky leaving the stars shining brightly over the mountainous view. A small breeze flew in through the window rustling her hair, she smiled widely. She was back at her favourite place in the world and nothing could spoil her mood.

'Come on, Vic, get a move on I want to get to the feast quickly. I'm so fucking hungry,' muttered Everard tugging on Vic's arm, pulling her away from the window to the door.

'Munchies'll do that to you Ev, make you as hungry as a fucking hippo.' Rigel then laughed as though he had just told the best joke in the world, 'you get it? Hungry as a hippo.' Rigel spluttered still laughing manically. The whole group was incredibly high they shared around the two joints Everard made and then an hour later Ace made three more and they shared those round too, until half the compartment was roaring with laughter at things that made little to no sense.

The group moved out of the train, Rigel was still laughing, and moved onto the platform. Vic grabbed Teddy's arm and said, 'I think I should check up on Dom before she gets on the boats.'

Teddy who was incredibly mellow when high said, 'yeah sounds like a plan, do you want me to save you a seat on the carriages?' He grinned looking up at a lantern overhead, bedazzled by it.

Vic laughed at his weird behaviour, 'no worries, I said I'd get one with Barnaby.'

'Oh,' replied Teddy despondently turning his attention back to Vic. Teddy didn't like Barnaby Edgeley much, he was a Slytherin in 6th year and he and Vic had an off again on again sort of relationship for almost two years now. But the reason Teddy didn't like him was that he and Vic were never actually in a relationship, they just went to each other in between relationships with other people so they could fuck. Teddy knew Vic broke up with her boyfriend over summer and Barnaby didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. So this meant Barnaby and Vic were just seeing each other to lay down the groundwork to hook up later or to even have sex in the carriages. This though turned Teddy's stomach inside out and the jealousy he felt earlier reared its ugly head again. But Teddy fought to keep it down even in his confused state, he was a pro at it, hiding his feelings was not unknown to him in fact he'd been doing it almost every day now for a year and a half. Because the truth was he thought he might be in love with Victoire Weasley, his best friend and it scared him. So he kept it deep down. He was Teddy Lupin for Christs sake he was the Hogwarts Heartthrob and it wasn't like he didn't have girls falling at his feet. Sure he had had girlfriends in the past, he had fucked around a bit but all the girls he slept with or dated always got compared back to Victoire in his mind. He would think, 'Victoire would have laughed at that.' Or, 'Vic has nicer hair then her.' And no one ever lived up to the standard he set by her. Because well she was his best friend and she was beautiful, she was only 15 but she had a thin, curvy in all the right places body, a perfectly sculptured face, long wavy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes that she inherited from her mother. But what Teddy loved most about her was her smile. She had her father's smile that brightened any room she was in and could enchant anyone in a 5 meter radius. Teddy would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't notice or think of Victoire like that; in fact it started about two years ago. On the anniversary of his parent's death, he was gloomy like always on that day and he was sitting in front of his parents grave stone for hours moping and ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. Victoire came down from the castle and sat next to him. She didn't say a word, she didn't need to, she simple linked their arms together to let him know she was there for him and eventually after half an hour of silence Teddy said, 'I miss them.' Vic smiled sadly at him and whispered, 'I know.' She kissed his cheek lightly and they went back to their silence. But Teddy was no longer thinking of his parents he was thinking about how his cheek burned after that kiss and how selfless Vic was being on her birthday staying out here all this time with him. He started to feel a fluttering in his chest and new feelings for his best friend.

Back on the platform Teddy muttered a small, 'I'll see you at the feast then,' he turned and walked away moving towards his friends who were standing at the edge of the platform, Amory and Rigel were laughing at something Marcus said and Ace, Everard and Ettie were having a conversation about how blue the night sky was. They really are fucked Teddy thought. He went to rejoin his friends. Amory turned to him and shouted, 'Teddy, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages mate.' He hugged Teddy hard.

Teddy had to push him off, 'I saw you like two minutes ago.'

'Woah, this weed is doing some shit to my head I swear time is slowing down.' Amory said grinning.

'Well,' said Marcus grabbing Rigel in a head lock, 'I wish time would speed up so we could skip the sorting and jump straight to the feast, I'm starving.' He rubbed his stomach overdramatically with his other hand as Rigel broke free of Marcus' grip.

Rigel broke into laughter again muttering something to do with, 'hippos,' as the rest of the group moved towards the carriages. They split up, the carriages only held six people each so Ettie, Phila, Teagan, Everard, Dru and Rigel all went in one carriage while Teddy, Marcus, Amory and Ace moved to another.

Just as Teddy was about to climb in after Amory, Marcus stopped and said, 'where's Vic, is she coming with us?' he looked around as if expecting to see Vic running up to them.

'No,' Teddy replied trying to hide the sadness in his voice, 'she's going up with Barnaby Edgeley.'

Marcus huffed and jumped into the carriage saying, 'is she still doing that tosser? Well fuck it then I'm definitely gonna screw someone else tonight.' He settled down on a seat by the window. He pretended he didn't care but Teddy saw him shooting looks out the window just in case Vic appeared suddenly to join them. Teddy sighed because he was doing the same thing. But all hope was lost when the carriage suddenly jerked and the invisible thestrals started pulling them up to the castle. Teddy made himself forget quickly about what Vic was probably doing with Barnaby and instead started chatting to his mates about the newest wizard band, Phoenix, who both he and Amory loved. They spent the carriage ride discussing music and the Friday Night Party and what music they would play at the next one.

Before they knew it the carriage was coming to a stop and they were at the entrance to Hogwarts. They could almost smell all the wondrous food from there and all piled out as fast as they could in eager anticipation of the upcoming feast. Teddy entered the castle in a wave of students all chatting excitedly. Ace split up from the group moving over to the Hufflepuff table going to sit with his friends from his house, Teddy also passed Rigel on his way to the Hufflepuff table and Phila going to the Ravenclaw table, he shouted a, 'see you later,' to them before moving to the Gryffindor table, they moved along all the students until they reached Ettie and Teagan and sat down. Everard was further along the table sitting next to the boys he shared a dorm with. Marcus sat down with a groan next to Ettie with Teddy and Amory opposite him.

'How long's this fucking sorting gonna take. They should just put them all in Hufflepuff and get it over with.' He moaned. Amory was staring at the ceiling, entranced with the stars. While Teddy turned to Zachary Barrett, the other boy he shared his dorm with. Zach was good friends with Teddy and Amory but he and Marcus never really saw eye to eye, they didn't hate each other but they never went out of their way to spend time together. Zach was Head Boy this year with a girl from Hufflepuff called Selena Byrom, he spent the whole time on the train checking compartments and looking after the first years, he dropped in earlier to chat to the group and have a cigarette before moving on.

Teddy started chatting to him, 'so how's it going, Head Boy?' he teased lightly, 'no Head Boy emergencies yet?'

'No Ted, it's all good. I'm just pissed I couldn't jam with you on the train.' He said clapping Teddy on the shoulder in greeting.

'Yeah we can have another tonight we still got some draw left over. But still it's not all bad right you get to share a dorm with Selena, pretty good right?'

'Yeah, she's fit, I think it's gonna be a good year if you know what I mean,' he winked at Ted cheekily, Teddy laughed, 'and I don't have to listen to you fuckers snoring all night anymore. Perfect!'

'What?' replied Teddy in mock outrage, 'I don't snore.'

'Maybe not you. But Amory snores loudly enough to wake the whole fucking castle.' Teddy laughed and Amory whipped his head down from staring upwards so quickly he cricked his neck.

Rubbing it he said, 'What? What about me?'

'You snore, mate.' Said Teddy simply.

Amory just nodded looking baffled and said, 'that's nice,' before turning to look round at the door to the Great Hall. A few stragglers were just getting in and everyone's attention was caught when Amory said, 'Oh look it's Vic.'

Teddy looked around to, sure enough, see that Vic had just come through the door and right behind her was Barnaby. Teddy watched as he whispered in her ear quickly something that made her smile, he then kissed her neck from behind. Teddy felt anger growing inside him but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Barnaby said goodbye to her and moved off to the Slytherin table, Vic craned her neck searching down the Gryffindor table for her friends and once she spotted them she moved, with a slight spring in her step Teddy noted, down towards them.

Once she reached them she slid herself in between Marcus and Ettie, 'nice night huh?' she said jovially with a cheeky grin on her face.

Marcus turned to her in disbelief, 'oh no,' he said, 'I did not just get beaten as to who could have sex first this term by a 5th year?' he appealed to the group.

'Oh honey,' replied Vic patronisingly, 'I beat you at that, hours ago.'

'What do you mean?'

'Me and Barnaby had a go round in the toilets on the train earlier.' Vic replied nonchalantly.

Marcus was again dumbstruck, Amory just laughed and muttered, '21-70'

'You're my new hero, Vic.' Marcus was now grinning, he was impressed. 'Really that might be a record. I mean, Jesus, I only managed the night we got back in 6th year as my fastest. But on the train to school?' he held out his hand for her to shake, 'come on, I want to say I've shaken hands with the sexiest girl in Hogwarts.'

Vic laughed lightly and shook Marcus' hand quickly before Ettie said, 'but seriously Vic you have to tell me which bathroom it was before we go back for Christmas, I do not want to be going in there.'

The group laughed but then the new Deputy Head Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the Great Hall and led a pack of terrified looking first years in to be sorted. Vic saw her sister walking next to a redheaded girl and waved to her quickly, Dom could only manage a small smile back before the procession was brought to the front of the hall. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat was sitting on its three legged stool on the stage in front of the teacher's table. When the hat burst out into song Vic saw a few of the first years visibly jump at seeing a Hat sing. But the hats song was drowned out as Amory whispered to the group, 'that is so trippy!' The group murmured agreement and Vic was mesmerised at how the stitching on the front of the hat was moving so normally, she smiled hazily as she watched it swirl into intricate patterns in her mind. Suddenly the song was over and the first name was called.

'Abner, Oswald.'

A small boy with short brown hair walked up wearily to the hat he picked it up and place it on his head gently after a short deliberation the hat screamed, 'GRYFFINDOR.'

The table erupted with cheers as Oswald plucked the hat off his head and sprinted to the table, he found a place to sit and the sorting continued.

Vic had to wait fairly long for the hat to sort all the students of A through V until it finally got to her little sister. When Dom was called up she marched quickly to the hat wanting it to be over quickly and it was the hat was only on her head for ten seconds when it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Vic wasn't very surprised, but there were a few gasps around the room of, 'a Weasley in Slytherin?' But Dom moved swiftly to the table cheering her. Vic only had to imagine what Uncle Ron would say when he found out but still she felt happy for her sister, Dom would fit in well in Slytherin, they weren't bad people nowadays, just more on the sneaky and vain side. But Vic felt better as she saw her sister sit next to the same girl she was standing in line next to earlier and knew at least Dom wouldn't be alone.

After Dom there was only one boy left and after, Warren Younger was sorted into Ravenclaw the feast finally commenced.

Golden plates suddenly appeared lavished with ribs, chicken, salads, soups and vegetables. Everything looked exquisite and Teddy couldn't wait to tuck in. He grabbed a spoonful of everything and set in like a ravenous dog. Around him the group were all doing the same. Munchies had hit them all hard and nothing was going to waste. Zach sat there stunned at the rate the food around them was being consumed. 'Jesus Christ,' he muttered, 'you're eating like you haven't seen food in days.'

None of the group responded they were too intent on eating to talk; Marcus merely nodded his head and then went back to building a sandwich with as much food as he could find. Dinner was consumed in near silence and when desert appeared they were all too stuffed to even look at food let alone try some of the numerous cakes, tarts and trifles that were now scattered around the table.

Teddy leaned away from the table and rubbed his stomach in appreciation, he was stuffed. 'That was fucking intense.' He grinned happily, Vic smiled at him and he winked at her. Amory and Zach started talking and Vic was dragged into conversation with Ettie. Marcus and Teddy were content to just sit for a few minutes while the rest of the students finished their dessert. Once all the plates disappeared the headmistress Professor McGonagall stood up to direct the singing of the school song. The students all stood up and burst into various different melodies of the old hymn, the sound was deafening and incredibly off key. It could bring tears to the eyes, but fortunately it didn't last long and once the song was finished and McGonagall delivered her welcome speech the students were sent off to bed. Once again Dru had to leave the group to shepherd first years to the common room and Zach had to go and talk to Selena so Vic, Teddy, Ettie, Teagan, Marcus and Amory all made their way upstairs together. They entered the scrum of students all headed to their beds. Teddy gravitated towards Vic and pulled her into a sideways hug, looping his arm over her shoulder pulling her next to him and Vic slipped her arm round his side.

'Whaddya say one last fag and then bed?' asked Vic tilting her head upwards slightly to look at Teddy.

'Yeah sure, in our dorm?' he replied squeezing her shoulder.

'Course, we don't want to be scaring all the little ones with our bad behaviour.' Vic muttered sarcastically.

Teddy laughed, 'I dunno, maybe we should give them a taste of what's to come.'

'Nah they can figure it out for themselves and anyway I wanna get one of your t-shirts before I go to bed,'

'So your just stealing my clothes now' Teddy asked incredulously, 'what are you gonna do with it? Sell it?'

'Of course not, I need something to sleep in tonight.' Vic replied poking him in the ribs.

'Yeah well just be sure you don't lose whatever you take.'

'What? I never lose things.' Vic replied outraged.

'Bullshit.' Replied Teddy grinning, 'you lose everything, you're constantly taking my lighters after you've lost yours and last year you lost your wizcom and my favourite hoodie and the year before that you lost your...'

'Virginity,' joked Vic, Teddy laughed so hard he had to hold onto Vic to stand up.

'Yeah you definitely lost that!'

'Ok,' Vic admitted giggling, 'so maybe I lose some...' she got a disbelieving look from Teddy, 'alright a lot of stuff,' Teddy grinned, 'but I promise I won't lose it.' She gave him her best please puppy dog eyed look.

Teddy couldn't resist, he knew a while ago that he was going to give her one of his shirts and she knew it too. He always did what Vic wanted him to, it was his biggest flaw. He just couldn't say no to that girl and she knew it. Ever since they were little he did what she asked. Everyone did. She just had a charm about her that made you want to do whatever she asked. Teddy always said it was her 'Veela flirting' but Vic put it down to her 'charming personality'. In truth it was a bit of both. Victoire was an 1/8 Veela and therefore she had the long, shiny blonde hair that could turn heads and the tall, angelic figure that guys lusted over but she also had that certain je ne sais quoi of her personality that had people at her knees.

'Alright,' conceded Teddy, 'you can take one of my shirts.' Vic grinned happily and hugged him with her other arm too and they continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, chatting and relaying the plan to the others.

When they reached the common room with other Gryffindor students and someone said the new password, 'Bellbrockles' all of the group was together, Teagan had found Everard before going off to meet her boyfriend, and they made their way up to the 7th year boys dormitory.

As soon as the door had been opened, Vic flung herself onto one of the beds and stretched out, 'mmmh, she groaned, 'that feels good. Why are your beds so much comfier than ours?' she questioned the room.

'I don't know, said Marcus sliding onto the bed next to her, 'but you're welcome to stay if you like.'

Vic sighed again, 'you know I just might, these beds are so nice.' Marcus laughed at her strange behaviour.

Everard moved to the window and flung it open before pulling out his cigarettes, he took one out and then chucked one over to Vic. Vic moved off the bed with the cigarette in hand and moved to sit next to Everard, Amory joined them by the window pulling out his own pack as did Ettie. Teddy sat on his bed which was next to the window and Marcus stayed on his bed which was on the other side of the window.

They all lit up. Everard took a hit before saying, 'so, exam year huh, what the fuck are we gonna do?' he posed the question to the room and received a lot of unsure faces in response.

'OWLs seem simple compared to NEWTs,' muttered Marcus blowing smoke out of the window.

'Yeah,' responded Vic tilting her head backwards so she could she Marcus, who was lying on the bed she was resting her back on, 'we have a lot more subjects to learn than you do.'

'Yes Vicky,' Marcus said in a patronizing voice, 'but we have as much work in one subject as you do,' he tapped her on the head, 'in like three fucking subjects.'

'It's true Vic,' Teddy reasoned, 'we do get loads more work than you,' Marcus grinned down at her, smirking because his point was proven.

'Fine,' Vic muttered disheartened, 'it doesn't matter who has more, we have a fair amount of work this year and the teachers are gonna be piling it on to all of us.'

The group muttered agreements before Ettie finally rose saying, 'I'm going to bed, night all.' She left the room and Everard shortly followed with a 'see you tomorrow,' Amory went to the bathroom having finished his cigarette to brush his teeth, which left Vic, Teddy and Marcus still at the window.

'You still want that shirt Vic?' Teddy asked while tossing his finished cigarette out the window.

'Yeah,' Vic bounced up chucking her burnt out fag out the window too.

She moved down to Teddy's bed and opened his trunk, as she bent over his trunk rummaging around for something to wear, her shirt dipped and Teddy could see her cleavage. He knew it was crude but he couldn't help sneaking a glance. There was a jolt in his belly and he couldn't help thinking about her completely topless for a moment, before he kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts about his best friend. Teddy resolved himself to look away so he turned to Marcus who he caught also having a sneaky peek at her breasts, but Marcus, who was always more vocal with his thoughts, broke the silence, 'gotta say Vic, I am loving the view.'

Victoire looked up at him then looked down at her shirt, before smiling at him in a flirty manner, 'having fun are you?'

'Definitely.' Replied Marcus grinning.

'Well you can go and have fun with a cold shower Markie cos I'm leaving.'

Teddy burst into laughter as did Amory, who had just come in the room, Marcus looked slightly put out for a moment before muttering, 'oh I will,' that was drowned by the raucous laughter of Teddy and Amory.

Vic straightened up with a t-shirt in her hand and left the room smiling the last thing she heard before the door closed was a small, '21-71'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry it's been ... wow a long time but i promse I am busy. I'm doing my GCSEs this year and for anyone not English they're like OWLs and honestly the workload is annoying. So instead of revising right now I'm writing, or what I like to call procrastinating. Anyway this chapter is a bit worse than the last two but it will get better as we are really moving into the stroyline here.

Thanks again to -HowDoesThatMakeMeFeelJasper- for reviewing my story and also i must give credit to -SWeasley- for the WizComms.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The first month of lessons went by strangely quickly. Once everybody had settled in the teachers started piling on the homework and warning about the trials of exams ahead. Every teacher expected more work from everyone. Meaning homework was asked to be done in a day and if it was missed the punishments were greater. Fortunately Vic was a master at skipping homework she knew how to work around every teacher, from her new charms teacher who she'd give a cheeky wink and a smile, to her astronomy teacher who now expected every homework she set to Vic to be either late or never done. Don't get her wrong it wasn't that she wasn't clever or that she couldn't do the work, she could and generally got flying colours on all her exams. The real problem was Vic wasn't motivated and never saw the danger of not doing work. The only lesson she really adored was History of Magic, although Professor Binns was still teaching it in his droning voice and boring anecdotes, Vic found the subject fascinating and she would often be found with a book of Magical History on her at all times. However not all her friends had this ability.

'Jesus,' groaned Everard, slamming his head down on his transfiguration book, 'I just can't do it.'

'So don't,' replied Vic who was sprawled on the comfiest red sofa in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book about The Witch Hunt in the 15th Century.

Everard, who was sitting on the floor doing his homework on the coffee table next to the sofa, looked up at Vic incredulously, 'look Vic, we all can't get away with doing no work, I would actually get in trouble if I don't finish this.' Vic shrugged noncommittally before turning a page in her book. Everard sighed again, looking at his half finished work that was taunting him with its incompleteness. 'Fuck it, I've got a free period tomorrow before transfiguration, I'll finish it then.'

'That's the spirit,' mumbled Vic still immersed in her book.

Everard shut his book with a thump hoping to attract her attention, but Vic eyes stayed resolutely fixed to the page. Everard smiled he knew one way to definitely grab Vic's attention. 'How about a spliff, then?'

As expected Vic's eyes jumped up to Everard, she saw him grinning and figured out his rouse, she smiled slightly before turning back to her book and saying, 'all right, a spliff would be good. Do you actually have any?'

'Well,' Ev drew out the word as he stood up and stretched, 'I haven't got it on me, I gave the 8th to Rigel at lunch.'

Vic laughed, 'typical you, making plans before you know they'll even work.'

'It'll work,' said Everard defensively, as he picked up Vic's legs and flopped beneath them onto the sofa before dropping them onto his lap, 'I'll just text him tell him to meet us at the room of requirement.'

Ev pulled out his WizComm; WizardCommunications were basically mobile phones, a new invention in the wizarding world. They were just much easier than owls, especially for texting in lessons. 'Who should I tell? The whole gang?' He said looking at Vic his fingers poised ready to type.

'Yeah,' replied Vic looking up at him and then down to his phone, 'Teddy and Marcus are at practice with Ettie but they'll get the message eventually. Or just more for us.' She straightened up, closing her book and dropping it into her bag. She leaned forward her hands on her knees so she could see what Ev was sending as he was typing rapidly. "Bring any draw u hav zoot in the R of R in 10!"

'Wow, straight to the point,' murmured Vic, 'you should have started with a joke or something to lighten the mood.'

'Well,' replied Ev in his best posh accent, 'I don't like to dillydally.' Vic threw her head back and laughed.

'Come on then. We better go set up,' with that Vic swung her legs off Ev's, swooped down plucked her bag off the floor and strode towards the common room door.

'Hold up,' yelled Ev as he shoved his books in his bag. He stumbled towards the door his bag swinging wildly at his side and robes half hanging off his frame. He tumbled out of the portrait hole which was still swinging on its hinges and then straightened up. He turned around and saw Vic grinning at him at the corner of the corridor.

'I thought you didn't like to dillydally,' she joked, Ev just pulled up his robes pitched his bag onto his shoulder and marched towards Vic mumbling something about her being annoyingly eager. He caught up with her quickly and flung his arm around her shoulder and led her around the corner.

'You just caught me by surprise is all,' he said as they walked.

'Of course, Ev,' she replied sarcastically, 'I think you're just slow.'

'Me, slow!' Ev replied in mock outrage, 'I don't know why I hang out with you when all you do is insult me.' He grinned as did she.

'You hang out with me cos I'm a blast' she said slipping out from under his arm to skip in front of him and do a little spin with her arms outstretched. 'See, pure brilliance,' as she gestured to herself. 'And there's nothing you can say to dispute that,' she grinned, challenging him to come up with a retort.

He smiled fondly at her, 'nope, I guess there isn't.' Vic was stumped for a moment; she had expected a witty comment or a jab, but this affectionate statement left her speechless. So she slipped back under Ev's outstretched arm and they continued towards the Room of Requirement as though nothing had happened.

They arrived moments later, Vic handled the process of walking backwards and forwards in front of the entrance as Ev leaned nonchalantly against the wall. She finished and opened the door that had just appeared and was about to walk in as Rigel and Teagan appeared together. 'Hey,' she said down the corridor causing Ev to turn around.

Teagan and Rigel visibly jumped, they had been in their own world. Teagan, who had subtly moved away from Rigel, responded 'hey Vic, Ev.'

'Hey,' Ev replied, 'I thought you were with Danny tonight?' Danny was Teagan's boyfriend; they'd been going out for four months now. Danny was a Hufflepuff in their year, he was known as the all around good guy at school, he was a Prefect and most likely was going to be Headboy in two years, he was the keeper on the Hufflepuff team and the captain of the duelling club, basically the exact opposite of Teagan who was lazy and the least committed person to extra work.

'Nah, it's duelling club tonight,' she replied indifferently as she strolled towards them.

'What about u Ri, what've you been up to?' asked Ev as he followed Vic through the doorway into a lavishly decorated room. It held numerous sofas and chairs in the different colours of the Hogwarts houses. It wasn't the same design that they used for the Friday Night Party but more intimate designed for about fifteen people to hang around.

'Nothing much,' responded Rigel who was following Teagan into the room, 'I was doing that transfiguration homework in the library when I met Teagan in there and we came here.'

This spun Ev into an all out rant about the homework with Rigel with many bad words said about the new transfiguration teacher Professor Graveny. Meanwhile Vic was staring silently at Teagan, 'what?' Teagan complained.

'It's nothing,' replied Vic, 'I just thought you were boycotting the library since second year when they threw you out.'

'Yeah, I am,' she replied in a confused manner.

'So why did Rigel say he met you in the library?' Vic asked digging for the truth.

Teagan realised her mistake and shot a quick look at Rigel before responding harshly, 'look Vic I just was, don't go on about it.'

Teagan moved over to the sofa and slumped down before shouting to the guys, 'are we having a spliff or not?' Vic moved over to the sofa opposite Teagan still eyeing her closely as Ev bounded up to them grinning.

'Yeah come on Ri, whip it out I wanna get high,' Rigel moved over and sat down in front of one of the sofas and pulled out a Weird Sisters tobacco tin. 'Look at that,' marvelled Ev, 'I didn't know you were so retro.'

Rigel grinned as he opened it, 'yeah, it was a present from my sister.' He pulled out a baggie and papers.

'Ah yes, how is the lovely Lia,' said Ev dreamily, 'still lovely?' he joked.

'Well I know she still hates you Ev,' replied Rigel with a grin.

'Why does she hate him?' asked Vic with a smile.

'Because at my dad's birthday party last summer he got really drunk and tried to feel her up,' Vic and Teagan both laughed, 'but that's not the worst part,' Rigel said as he began to roll, 'he then came back later and said "I'm sorry about that Susan," then threw up on her as she was accepting his apology.'

The girls burst out into raucous laughter while Ev looked ashamed, 'In my defence, I was incredibly drunk that night. Does she really still hate me?'

'Nah,' Rigel said as he placed the last remnants of tobacco and weed into the spliff, 'she was just mad you ruined her favourite top I'm sure she's fine with you.'

'Good,' said Ev, 'cos she is pretty fine herself,' he wiggled his eyebrows.

'Yeah, just cos she fine with you doesn't mean I am, I'm still her brother.' He gave Ev a glare.

'Alright,' Ev said with hands held up in surrender, 'I get it no more talking about Lia,' he paused for a moment, 'can I still think she's fit?' Rigel responded with another glare, 'ok so no thinking or talking about Lia being hot whatsoever.'

'Glad we settled that,' said Rigel as he held up the finished spliff, 'and on that note look at this beauty.'

'Oh that does look sublime,' called Marcus who had just entered the door. Four heads whipped around to see Ettie, Teddy and Marcus all standing in the doorway drenched.

'What the fuck happened to you?' Vic asked incredulously.

'Zach, he thought it would be a great idea to have quidditch practice when it was pouring with rain.' Marcus grumbled as he dropped his broom on the floor. 'Bloody ponce.'

'It wasn't bad at all.' Teddy said as he and Ettie shed their rain soaked quidditch robes. 'Just normal practice, the only reason Marcus is annoyed is cos he got his hair all wet.' Teddy grinned at Marcus as he sat down next to Vic and gave her a hug hello.

'What's wrong with wanting your hair to look nice?' Marcus joked. He pulled off his robes and sat at Vic feet with his back to the sofa.

'Sorry when did I become the groups designated towel?' Vic said after Ettie sat on her other side, her hair dripping onto Vic's arm. The three of them looked at each other quickly and then jumped on Vic covering her and shaking their hair in her face. 'Ahhh get off me.' Vic screamed.

The group laughed and the three resumed their seats as Marcus magicked three towels for the quidditch players. Teddy dried his hair and then passed Ev a second bag saying 'grabbed this on the way, you make it my hands are all wet,'

Rigel lit up the first spliff and started passing it around. The group fell into their usual dynamic random chatting, casual insulting and outrageous flirting. The night passed quickly and after numerous cigarettes, spliff and jokes many of them were tired.

'Right,' Marcus yawned as he stood up and stretched, 'I'm off, it's been fun boys and girls but I'm tired and you know, big new day tomorrow and all.' With that he gave one last wave and trotted off. Ev, Ettie followed swiftly.

Teagan and Rigel were eyeing each other up thinking no one was watching them before Teagan said, 'Yeah, I'm going to head off too,' she gave one last pointed look to Rigel who quickly agreed and followed her out of the room unaware that Vic had been watching them intently.

Teddy looked at Vic, who sighed once the door had closed. 'What's wrong?' he asked standing up and grabbing his quidditch robes.

'Nothing,' Vic replied trying to deflect the question, 'it's not my problem anyway.' Teddy searched her face but when he found no answers there he held out his hand for her to take.

'Come on, let's go,' Vic got up with another sigh and traipsed over to him, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her out of the room.

'So,' Teddy said, 'first Friday Night Party tomorrow, you excited?' he nudged her hand.

'I guess' she replied, 'it'll be nice to blow off some steam, maybe get horrifically drunk.' Teddy laughed.

'Well you always do,' he chuckled.

'What?' she said incredulously.

'It's true, you have a few drinks then you're dancing on tables. You're a lightweight.' He smiled at her.

'I am not a lightweight,' she thought for a second, 'maybe a middle-weight.'

Teddy laughed and was about to contradict her, when the opening of a broom cupboard door further down the corridor made him stop. The corridor was dark but he could still make out the faces of Barnaby Edgeley and Georgina Hart, a Gryffindor 6th year. Teddy heard them whispering to each other before making out in the middle of the corridor. Teddy looked down at Vic who was frozen, eyes locked on the picture in front of them. Teddy knew about his and Vic's agreement but he didn't know how much she liked him, from the look on her face he couldn't tell, it was stonily resolute, not giving anything away. Even when they parted ways unbeknownst to them that Teddy and Vic had seen them, with the girl heading through the portrait hole and Barnaby strutting along the corridor, Vic's face betrayed no emotion.

Teddy squeezed Vic's hand and said calmly, 'are you alright?'

Vic snapped out of whatever reverie she was in. Her face revealed the sadness in her eyes for a moment before becoming unreadable again. She replied evenly, 'yes I'm fine,' she strode down the corridor with Teddy marching behind her.

Teddy had know her for almost all his life and if there was ever a moment where she wasn't fine, this was it. 'Vic,' he pleaded catching up with her in front of the portrait hole, 'talk to me you're not fine,'

'Yes I am Teddy,' she said determinately to him before turning to the Fat Lady and all but shouting, 'Bellbrockles.' The Fat Lady was aghast but allowed them in to prevent further shouting.

Teddy followed Vic desperately, it hurt him to see her like this and he needed to know the source of the problem so he could sort it out for her or maybe just give her a hug and a bit of reassurance if it was beyond his control. He reached out and grabbed her arm firmly not letting her go. They were standing now in the middle of the empty common room it was late, well past midnight and it was just them. Something about that fact made the hand that was touching Vic tremble. 'I am your best friend, you can always tell me anything.' She was unrelenting; she wouldn't even meet his gaze as hers was trained directly on her shoes. 'Is this because of Barnaby and that girl, cos I'll go and beat him up if you want me to?'

'Don't Teddy,' Vic mumbled looking up at him. Teddy was caught in her gaze the glow of the lights in the common room made her hair shine and Teddy could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes. He lost track of what was happening for a moment before being pulled back to the present when she looked away again. She gazed out of the window for a moment before her eyes trailed around the room unconsciously looking at everything but him.

Teddy was confused by her answer, did she meant "don't" beat up Barnaby or "don't" ask any more questions. Teddy decided it didn't matter which one it was because if she was hurting he wouldn't listen to either of them. 'Vic,' he pulled her arm tighter so she would look at him. Her gaze swept up his body and finally met his eyes, 'tell me.'

Victoire was confused. Just hours before she had inadvertently learnt something she didn't want to. She was convinced that Teagan one of her best friends was cheating on her boyfriend, who adored her, literally worshipped the ground she walked on, with Rigel. That had sent her head spinning, she knew what it was like to be cheated on, her boyfriend who she had lost her virginity to had cheated on her but she never told anyone, she just said to her friends they split up no reasons or questions asked. But it really hurt her and for all she was she never really understood why people would do that. She believed if you like someone else enough to go around you boyfriends back just break up with the guy. So knowing her best friend was doing this to her caring boyfriend, threw Vic in a head spin. When it came down to it she was too naive and trusting, she never expected this of her friends and then to see Barnaby coming out of a broom cupboard with another girl really just put the icing on the cake. It wasn't that Barnaby had hurt her; she couldn't really care less about the guy, it just made her think was that his girlfriend and was she the other girl he cheated on her with. Vic had seen those two together last week and had heard from someone they were seeing each other but when she and Barnaby met up he said it wasn't anything and her being her trusting, naive self believed him. She and Barnaby had sex only yesterday and if Barnaby and that girl were actually going out was Vic unwittingly helping Barnaby cheat on his girlfriend? Vic couldn't wrap her head around it, were all teenagers so fucked up that one person at once wasn't enough? But then again wasn't Vic just as bad she had a casual sex mate, but they had rules they didn't get together unless both of them were single. At that moment Vic hated Barnaby and she hated herself if it was true. Was it so hard to find someone nice and decent who wouldn't fuck around with other people and wouldn't lie to your face? She just wanted someone to trust. 'Vic, tell me,' Teddy pulled her arm closer and made Vic look in his eyes. Vic didn't know if it was because she was high or emotional but she looked at Teddy, really, really looked at him and she saw a sweet caring man who would never lie to her. So Vic deftly moved her face to his smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Teddy staggered back slightly in shock, before realising what was happening. Vic was kissing him. He straightened up and kissed her back with all he had. His arms moved around her waist pulling her ever closer to his body as his lips took a life of their own moving in time with Vic's, pulling gently. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as her hands moved up into his hair softly running the strands through her fingers. Teddy was on cloud nine, this was all he had wanted for almost two years and now it was happening he wasn't about to start asking questions. His stomach was doing back flips and his mind was all over the place.

It was only when Teddy bit her bottom lip that Vic's brain started working again. Her eyes shot open. This was Teddy she was kissing. Teddy Lupin her best friend since she was four. She shouldn't be doing this. She quickly pushed him and moved away from his reach. Teddy stood back confused for a moment. But after one look at her face he knew that it was only a mistake to her.

Vic only managed one, 'I'm sorry,' before running up the girl's staircase. Teddy stood there frozen by shock, unable to move a muscle. Victoire Weasley had just kissed him and probably regretted every moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Yeah sorry about not updating in a long (long) time. I know i hate it when authors do that, but I do have a pretty legitamate excuse. I'm 16 and a live in England, so for anyone not living in England that basically means I have these big exams called GCSEs (the real equivalent of OWLS) as you can tell from the books it can be a pretty strssful time of year. They are very important and there is a lot of them so I have basically for the past three months been either revising, procrastinating, doing or being yelled at for not working for my big exams. So not a huge amount of time for writing.

But i wrote this, I finished my exams to days ago and pretty much banged this out straight after. That means it is pretty rough. It might not be as good as the first two chapters but it's kinda getting into the story now. Oh and I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers that just seems to be where my chapters naturally end for some reason, its just how my brain works probably becuase i love all that tension and angst so much. Anyway sorry about the really long A/N and I'm sorry that all this is so sentimentalised and romantacised but it's slightly boring without and anyway it's just a fanfiction.

Again sorry about not updating and ohh **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Teddy woke up the next day in a daze. He felt like life had just taken a swing at his chest and hit him squarely in the heart. He glanced around the common room, without sitting up, everyone else was still asleep. He wasn't sure what time it was and the sky outside, which was overcast and gloomy, gave no hint. He sat up in an attempt to rid his mind of the all encompassing thoughts of Victoire. He had kissed her last night! Well she had kissed him and regretted it immensely. The thought of her disgust and her face afterwards which didn't hide her unhappiness hurt Teddy; he wanted nothing more than for Victoire to like him as he liked her or at least to stop feeling this way about her. The uncertainty on his part on where they now stood in relation to each other was not a topic he wished to dwell on. The 'what ifs' started to plague his mind and unreasonable scenarios of all varieties started to overwhelm him. He decided then and there that today he was going to talk to Victoire, to get it all out; he would explain how he felt and ask her what she thought. He wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing and the idea that Vic would know by tonight, that she would be able to put him out of this torment was relieving. She would probably say no but if she did he would work as hard as possible to preserve their friendship, no matter how difficult it might be for him. She was still his best friend after all and nothing could change that.

The sky was steadily growing lighter, the clouds were still monotonous and grey but the dim light shining through them cheered Teddy, if only for a moment. The unmistakable grunts and yawning signalled Teddy that Amory was waking up. Amory acted as the dorm's alarm clock, he woke up every day at 7:40, no one knew how he did it, his body was just hardwired to wake at that time and after that going back to sleep for him was not an option so he normally proceeded to wake up the rest of the dorm so as not to be alone. After six years of this routine the others had accepted it and no one complained anymore. Teddy lay down again closing his eyes for a last moment of peace. He slid under his warm red duvet, his bare chest reacquainting the scratchy cover like an old friend. The warmth of his bed engulfed him and for the first time Teddy noticed how cold the dorm room had been and resolved to make Amory pass him a shirt before he got out again. Teddy tried to think of the day ahead of him to distract his thoughts from Vic. He thought about his lessons and the Arithmancy homework he had to finish at lunch, his mind wavered from homework to free periods to music to the party. As he heard Amory straighten up, stretching, Teddy remained still so he would not attract the attention of Amory. His plan worked as Amory hazily got up and stumbled into the bathroom, he always woke everyone after he had a shower and got ready so he didn't have to fight Marcus for the mirror as Teddy did. When Teddy heard the bathroom door close he knew he had about ten minutes before he would be unceremoniously woken.

Teddy snuggled down in his bed pulling the sheets up to his chin. He rolled over and came face to face with the mirror on the wall next to his bed, Teddy gave a start, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were a light brown. Teddy reached up a hand to finger his course hair that he knew he had received from his father. The hand trailed down his face passing the brown eyes of his father to the nose and lips that were similar to his mothers. Teddy stared at his face, his real face and shivered. It had been a while since he had woken up like this, normally his blue hair and silver eyes were the usual sight he saw in the mirror in the mornings. His body was so used to change that seeing the real image shocked him slightly. The last time he had been like this for a full day was at the beginning of summer. On the last day he had spent with Vic before she left for France. They had stayed at her house just sitting, chatting in the fields behind it. The calm blue sea reflected the strong suns light ethereally as the field of wheat behind them swayed placidly in a breeze that he remembered blew Vic's hair around her face so much she had to tie it up. They had done nothing all day, it was too hot to even consider moving from their comfortable spot under the big oak tree. Teddy had felt so content that day that he didn't even notice that from the time he arrived to the time they hugged goodbye his appearance hadn't changed once. He recalled the words Vic had said to him as he was about to leave, "It was great to spend time with just you today, Ted." He hadn't understood the relevance until he stood in front of the mirror in Shell Cottage's front hall and seen the same sandy hair and light brown eyes he saw now.

The sight he saw in the mirror jolted all his thought back to Vic, he was going to talk to her. He steeled his jaw and with a blink of his eyes his hair was back to its familiar blue and his eyes were their striking silver just in time for Amory parading back into the dorm and saying, 'get up,' rather loudly.

Teddy didn't move but Marcus jumped up confused, 'I'm up, I'm up. Don't release the Hippogriffs.' Amory looked around and laughed as Marcus rubbed his eyes warily, Teddy eased himself up dragging his duvet with him.

'Hey, Am can you pass me a shirt?' Amory sighed picked up a shirt from the back of a chair in the corner of the room and chucked it at Teddy before moving to his own wardrobe.

Teddy slipped the shirt over his head before climbing out of bed. Marcus was still rubbing his eyes and yawning before he suddenly straightened up, a huge grin covered his face and he looked at the other two in expectance. 'Come on,' he grinned, 'you know what today is?'

'What?' replied Amory feigning interest.

'The first Friday Night Party of the year!' His grin was infectious and soon both Teddy and Amory were joining him. 'It is gonna be insane. We are going to get you so drunk Am; you're not even gonna remember your own name.'

They all laughed and Teddy's mood brightened. No matter how today turned out there was always the party to take his mind off of things.

* * *

That evening Teddy hurried down the seventh floor corridor, he was late.

His arithmancy teacher had given him a detention for not handing in homework, which meant that instead of getting ready for the party he was copying out old books that were crumbled and faded with age. He had finished half a book on Egyptian Equations before his teacher finally let him go with a warning and his promise that the homework would be completed and on his desk by Monday. It was now nine o'clock and the party had started half an hour ago and Teddy was anxious. He pegged it up the stairs to his dorm, changed and showered quickly then ran down to the party. Every footfall echoed his restless nature.

He had spent all day trying to find Victoire, to accomplish his aforementioned goal of talking to her. But no matter where he went that day he could not find her. He expected to find her at breakfast but when he and the guys sat down at the House table a quick scan for her luminous silver hair came up empty. Ettie then explained the Vic and Teagan were still in bed sleeping in and would probably not be coming down for breakfast. Teddy understood, true his heart sank just a little but he did not get his hopes down. He enjoyed breakfast with his friends and eventually, after a lot of check the doorway every few seconds just in case she did decide to eat, he left with Amory to attend DADA his first class of the day.

His first class turned into his second, his third with no sign of Victoire. He made no outright attempt to find her between lessons, they usually would bump into each other going down a corridor, but today Teddy never saw her. Even after his Transfiguration lesson, the next occupants of the classroom were Victoire's year and generally he saw her standing outside with her friends, she was nowhere to be seen. Teddy didn't stay for long as Ace was waiting for him and Teddy didn't want anything to look out of the ordinary but by that time he was starting to worry. Was she avoiding him? Teddy was never one to worry though, he shrugged off his moment of doubt, 'probably just in the toilets with her friends' he thought, as neither Ettie, Teagan or Dru were there either. Teddy paid no heed to the situation and continued with his day. This didn't stop him planning though, he spent most of his free period planning out their days and finding a time when he could get Vic and talk to her for at least ten minutes. He knew however that they didn't have any lessons for the rest of the day where they crossed paths. Their free periods were different, when Teddy was in charms Vic was in the greenhouses and he was sure that the girls would spend most of the evening getting ready for the party. That left only lunch in which he could snag her and have a word.

And he tried he went down to the Great Hall early and scanned the hall, she wasn't there. Teddy was growing slightly frustrated; he dismissed the waves of his friends with a fake smile and walked out of the hall. He tried to think of everywhere Vic could be, he went to her favourite tree by the lake, the Room of Requirement, an abandoned classroom on the third floor he knew she spent time in with her friends, he searched the common room he even sweet talked a sixth year to go up and see if Vic was in her dorm. She wasn't. Teddy was running out of ideas and his Arithmancy homework was lying forgotten at the bottom of his bag, which was sure to get him in trouble later. Which it did, after an hour of fruitless searching he had to give up when his friend Matt, a Slytherin he sat next to in Arithmancy, dragged him off to his lesson after finding him wondering around a 4th floor corridor. The teacher had immediately asked for homework and Teddy remained as the only one who hadn't completed it with a valid excuse, his detention was served and Teddy was annoyed.

His mood was despondent, he slouched out of Arithmancy with his head bent low and walked straight into Victoire.

'Woah, Ted,' she said smiling up at him. 'You should watch yourself, you're gonna be walking into walls next.'

Teddy was momentarily stunned; he had accidentally bumped into the girl he had been wanting to talk to all day. And she seemed happy to see him. All of the doubts that had been racing around his mind for the last half hour had vanished, she wasn't avoiding him at all, it was fine and now he could talk to her. 'Hey Vic, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where've you been?'

'Oh, I was with Barnaby all lunch, broke off our little agreement actually.' Teddy's smile broadened, Vic laughed and playfully punched him. 'Hey come on, I know you don't really like him but you don't have to look so happy about it.'

'I didn't say anything,' Teddy said with feigned innocence, Teddy decided then would be a good time to say it, 'look Vic I've been meaning to tal...' But at that moment he felt two pairs of hands grab his arms and start dragging him away.

He turned his head to see Ace and Marcus frogmarching him away from Vic, 'Sorry Vicky,' said Marcus, 'But we need Teddy for an important job.'

Vic shook her head and laughed as she got further away from him she said, 'No worries, I'll talk to you later Ted. I've got History of Magic now anyway.' With that she turned and started walking away from him down the corridor.

'What the hell?' Teddy said indignantly to Marcus, 'what are you doing?'

'Calm down Teddy Bear,' said Marcus with a smile, 'you've got a free period now right.' After Teddy nodded his head Marcus continued as they rounded the corner to the staircase, 'well you, me and Ace here are going down to Hogsmead to obtain some drinks for the party tonight. Amory, Zach and Matt have Ancient Runes now so it's just us.'

'We had a little whip-round earlier, got enough money from all the students to buy obscene amounts of alcohol,' grinned Ace, 'we are gonna get so drunk, mate.'

'Well, you could have just told me instead of this kidnapping thing you're doing.' Teddy grumbled as he shrugged off their hands.

'Whatever,' mocked Marcus who was now descending the stairs, 'are you coming or not?'

Teddy sighed. Vic was already gone and she had a lesson now anyway. 'Fine,' he conceded, 'but I have to be back here by six.'

'Why.' Asked Ace as they rounded the corridor, heading towards the secret passageway to Hogsmead.

'Cos I've got a detention then, I didn't do homework or something.' Teddy grumbled.

'Rough, what time does it finish?'

'I have no idea.' Said Teddy shaking his head, disheartened.

'Well you're still coming to the party right?' asked Marcus who was looked at Teddy with a worried expression.

'Of course I am, if you think one detention is gonna stop me having fun tonight you are mental.' Teddy grinned.

Marcus grinned with him and slung his arm over Teddy's shoulder, 'thataboy, you tell them Teddy Bear.'

Teddy's good mood had returned, there was plenty of time to talk to Vic later and there's no point having a party if you don't enjoy it, he thought. 'If you call me Teddy Bear one more time I'm gonna have to beat you down.'

Marcus looked humbled for a second before muttering, 'Teddy Bear.' He grinned and ran as Teddy started chasing after him.

No point being worried, Teddy thought.

* * *

Teddy hurried down the seventh floor corridor. He stopped in front of a stretch of open wall and started pacing backwards and forwards in front of it, eventually a large wooden door appeared out of thin air. Teddy pulled the door open and was assaulted by sounds. The deep thrum of the large bass speakers reverberated through his body, keeping in time with his fast beating heart. The inane chatter of people inside was almost covered by the music and the darkness of the room made the voices sound eerie, ther were only fluorescent lights covering the walls and little overhead lighting in the main dance area and the strobe effect made the bodies look ghostly. It was a small room filled with smoke from the far corner, where students sat smoking cigarettes and the newest craze 'the dragon's breath joint'. There was seating areas surrounding the room with one main dance floor in the middle, a bar on the far right side provided the party goers with unfathomable amounts of alcohol. This looked like one of their best parties yet, there were masses of people on the dance floor they were packed so tight that Teddy felt claustrophobic just looking at them.

Teddy walked in and closed the door behind him, he was immediately pulled into a hug by a drunken Ace, 'Hey, it's Teddy!'

'Alright Ace,' Teddy grabbed the firewhiskey bottle from Ace's hand and took a swig before patting him on the back and moving on further into the dark room. Teddy waved to the 6th year who was manning the music, he was from a muggle family so had a good grasp of both wizarding and muggle music and was stated to be the next big artist in the wizarding world. Teddy made his rounds to all of his friends chatting to people, he was still trying to find Vic but he was constantly pulled by people and tempted for another drink or a spliff. Teddy was nervous now and quickly downed any alcohol given to him in an attempt to gain some liquid courage.

Teddy eventually got up and started to stumble his way around the room; he finally spotted Ettie by the bar and hastily walked up to her, 'Hey Ettie!' he practically shouted, 'do you know where Vic is?'

Ettie turned, 'oh hey Ted, um last time I saw her she was sitting over there,' she used her glass to indicate a far corner of the room.

Teddy followed her finger and locked the place in his mind, 'thanks Ettie, I'll catch you later.' Teddy immediately started to move through the swaying crowd, squeezing past couples and bodies. His heart was beating faster and faster. He was getting closer and closer to the wall. He eventually broke through the mass of bodies and started scanning the groups on the wall trying to find her.

He saw what he thought was her in the corner. Her blonde hair was shining under the lights of the room, beckoning him. He started to move closer and as he did he noticed the figure of a boy under her. Teddy slowed, he could clearly see her now sitting in Marcus's lap. Marcus was speaking into her ear, it seemed like an intense conversation. Teddy stopped a sense of unknown dread filled him, it sent a shiver down his spine and his hairs were now standing on end. The rest of the party had become a blur for him, he saw, almost in slow motion, Marcus cup Vic's face with his hand and lean his head into kiss her. Teddy knew what was about to happen but he couldn't look away, Vic leaned her head to meet his and met him in slamming her lips against his.

Teddy quite clearly saw the kiss evolve into them getting off in the corner. Timed slowed for him he noise disappeared. He felt so emotionless that it scared him, the calm before the storm. Teddy didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do or how to act. However he did know one thing, a fire was growing in his stomach, an intense dislike for Marcus was building and he suddenly felt an unpleasant mix of anger and jealously exploded in his chest; he wanted to go over there and punch Marcus. But Teddy controlled the feeling seconds later, he couldn't do that to his friend not right now, in here. Teddy was empty again, rational thought was escaping him, he just staring at the scene, wishing he was dreaming it.

A shout from next to him managed to pull him out of his daze. Amory was standing next to him, absolutely wasted, with Ettie just behind him.

'IS THAT VIC AND MARCUS!' he yelled, he was staring at the same sight Teddy was seeing, with an large smile on his face. Teddy stared distantly at the space where Amory was standing, he didn't respond but Amory didn't notice and started bundling towards them arms outstretched. By the time Teddy turned back to them Vic's hands were on Marcus's chest and his hands were deep in her hair.

Teddy regained control of himself and followed Ettie towards to pair. Amory was there and was shouting happily, Amory and Vic broke apart. Vic smiled kindly to Amory and Marcus was grinning like a buffoon. When Teddy moved closer he could hear Amory's yells of, 'Oh my God, you two, look at you all kissing and stuff.'

Teddy stopped moving at this Ettie didn't notice and carried on. He didn't really want to hear this, his stomach was flip flopping and his heart seemed to have dropped to his stomach making it seem like it was turning a storm in his belly. Teddy considered his escape route and all it took was the voice of Amory shouting, 'now that's got to make it like 31 – 71. Ten points for Marcus cos you got off with him!' to make him turn around and walk towards the door.


End file.
